The Mists of Ashen Island
by Rowna Seria
Summary: It's almost pokemon fanfiction, and many other stories mixed in too, but it's also some what original. Later in the story everything will be tied in the the show. It's a story about how a young boy (Ash) meets his desteny. If I write more it will really d


The Mists of Ashen Island  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
A long time ago in a far away land there lived a race of beings much like ourselves. They had the odd power to perform magic, and not just any magic, but creature magic. Creature magic is a very specific branch of magic. This magic can create creatures that come from the people's dreams. But there are a few drawbacks. The person's creatures are only as strong as there magic. Most people major in the 4 main kinds of magic, as well as creature magic, the branches are witchcraft, wizardry, sorcery, and the enchanter level. Enchanters are the strongest branch of magic and you usually have to be born with the power hidden in you. Of course creature magic is the hottest craze. Creature magic was developed in a certain island, that island is Ashen island.  
  
During the peak of the craze the ruling class on the island began to gain more and more money off the many visits people made. While the rich grew richer, the poor grew poorer. A lot of the jobs paid less and inflation was up, but to the people living on Mount Sheron this was the least of their problems. The soil on the mount was surprisingly rich, so people grew most of their food. Most people earned their money by selling extra crops.  
  
The soil on Mt. Sheron also made it possible to grow the Garbonza Fruit, essential in creature magic. So most people grew that as part of their main crop. Even if the soil was just right, the Garbonza fruit still take a long time to grow and have to be monitored carefully.  
  
Most of the land was owned by the Oaks, but every here and there were some small farms. The Oak family was responsible for most of the development in creature magic, and so was the high-class society. Now this island was very large and spacious, but the mountain only took up a small area and so the Garbonza industry was never able to expand its crop production.  
  
Now, even though the island was very large a portion of it was covered in an odd all year round mist. These mists were called the mists of ashen island. It is said they hold your greatest fears and greatest joys, but you can never reach them, no one has ever made it to the center of the mists of ashen island, but it is said if you do there is a great treasure hidden there. Or that was until, now...  
  
* * *  
  
Ash climbed up the slope carrying a heavy pack of supplies he had gotten for his mother at the village market. When he reached home his mom was waiting for him at the doorstep.  
  
"Were where you?"  
  
" Oh, around," answered Ash.  
  
"Now what did I say about going out and trying to do magic in the woods?"  
  
"Aw, mom, I just want to be a great magical creature trainer."  
  
"Magical creature trainer?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "You can't even master the simplest spells, go in and get practicing."  
  
"Okay mom," Ash answered in a let down voice.  
  
His mother couldn't understand it, she was a respectable witch coming from a highly potent line of magical family and her son couldn't do ANY magic! She mumbled a spell and the package of supplies whisked away to the kitchen.  
  
Ash's father had disappeared when Ash very little, he also had no brothers or sisters. It was only him and his mom who lived in their house and they sat at a large lonely table for four eating a delicious meal, for two. Ash's mom was a very good cook.  
  
The next day was Saturday, Ash's day off, so he went off into the woods exploring, of course he had already been exploring in this area, but he planed to go father this day. He began climbing up the mountain and over to a grassy slope and continued to the side. He climbed around the base of the mountain through the Garbonza trees and he soon reached a large building. This was the farthest he had ever gone. Ash recognized this building from the newspaper, but he didn't remember who owned it. There was a garden near by with a man working in it. The man looked up and saw Ash. He had graying hair that stuck out to one side and a serious look one his face, until he spotted Ash that is.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Ash Ketchum," said the man.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ash in a confused voice.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't remember me, besides, I haven't seen you since you were very young, I'm Professor Oak."  
  
"Professor Oak!"  
  
"I'm sure you've met my grandson Gary?"  
  
"Ya," mumbled Ash, he and Gary were the biggest rivals. Gary was always showing of his magic powers at school, and now that Gary had learned creature magic he was showing of his new skill all the time.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to see you again," Professor Oak said with a big smile on his face, "how are you doing at learning magic?"  
  
"Well," said Ash in a little voice, "I can'tdoanything."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not that good."  
  
"Well! That's just not right, come here."  
  
Ash stepped a little closer. "Closer than that!"  
  
Ash stepped closer still and Oak looked him up and down. "Turn around," he said.  
  
Ash did just that, but in a full circle.  
  
"Empty your pockets."  
  
Ash didn't have any pockets so he just took of the necklace charm he had and handed it over. Oak looked over it carefully. "Just as I suspected, Ash, try to do some magic."  
  
"Uh, but I don- what kind- I- uh,"  
  
Before Ash could stutter any more Professor oak stopped him and said, "Just try SOMTHING."  
  
Ash tried a simple moving spell his mother had tried to teach him, he moved the bush over oh say about 20 yards.  
  
"Wow!" was all he could say.  
  
Professor oak mumbled something that sounded like "...just as I suspected that dirty scoundrel..."  
  
Oak looked up at ash, "well, it looks like I owe you a pendent, just answer this, were did you get this, " he said indicating the pendant.  
  
"Oh, I've had it ever since I could remember," answered Ash.  
  
Than Oak took out a tin box and put the pendant inside, than conjured the box away. He continued by conjuring a stone on a necklace the same deep violet as the Garbonza plant. "This is a very rare stone that came from the center of a Garbonza plant, instead of having to use dried garbonza every time you create a creature, all you have to do is use this, it lasts forever."  
  
"Oh my," said Ash, "I don't think my pendant is worth any thing close to what that is worth, I'll never be able to pay you back."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's a gift you must except."  
  
Ash was making his way back through forests on the mountain when he came across a girl who looked older than him, and completely lost. She had on a blue traveling cloak and her red hair up in a ponytail at the side of her head. She looked at Ash and said,  
  
"Uh, do you know were we are?"  
  
"We are somewhere on Mt Sheron," answered ash simply.  
  
"No, I know that, but 'were'. "  
  
"Maybe my mom could tell you, but I can't."  
  
"So, take me to her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well than I'll just follow you around."  
  
There was no shaking her, that bugged Ash a ton, "Well, if your going to follow me around, at least tell me your name."  
  
"Not until you tell me yours"  
  
"All right it's Ash."  
  
"My name is Misty."  
  
"Well don't expect much."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Ash walked home with Misty fallowing him, no matter how he tried to loose her she always seemed to find him again. She managed to fallow him all the way home, and by the time he got there the sun was setting. Ash's mom was out reading on the front deck.  
  
"Oh Ash I see you've brought a friend."  
  
"She not a friend, she just fallowing me."  
  
"I want to know were I am."  
  
"Well lets all go in and get properly introduced, you'll have to stay the night because it's all ready getting dark and it's a 2 hour walk to the nearest town."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They all went inside while Ash's mom got dinner ready. Ash went and sat at the table wile Misty stood by the door looking around.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked ash sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think?" said Misty in and angry voice.  
  
They were both giving each other the evil eye when Ash's mom brought in dinner.  
  
"Oh Ash I forgot to tell you, I invited Professor Oak and it family over for dinner!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You mean THE Professor Oak?!" (Misty)  
  
"Yes, but only him and his 2 grandchildren, you know Gary, and his sister too."  
  
This put Ash in an even worse mood.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I don't have anything to ware!" said misty.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" asked Ash.  
  
"NO! I think about lots of other stuff."  
  
"Don't worry it's not formal," interrupted Mrs. Ketchum before they could fight any more.  
  
Just than the door bell rang and she ran to get it, "Hello May, Gary, Professor Oak, please come in."  
  
"It's our pleasure," said Professor Oak.  
  
All the Oaks entered and were directed to the dining table where Ash and Misty were already sitting. The places were set an Ash's mom was finishing up in the kitchen.  
  
"Ha ha, Ashy what are you failing at today?"  
  
"Nothing, stupid," replied ash.  
  
"Who's your 'girl'-friend, ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend."  
  
Misty was staring to look really peeved and was about to yell at both of them to shut up when May piped in "Now you to stop it, the rest of the dinner is here."  
  
Ash hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw the food. He almost drooled, but caught himself, no reason to give Gary more things to teas him about. The food was more delicious than it looked and Ash temporarily forgot his manners. Of course his mom and Oak were talking with May and Gary, Misty and Ash were left to talk to each other.  
  
"Who are you anyway," Gary asked Misty.  
  
"I'm Misty and I'm out on my training journey to improve my skills."  
  
"Ha! I don't even have to go on a 'journey' I'm already way skilled, but I'm going to anyway because it's family tradition. So Ash when are you going on your journey, oh ya I forgot, 'you' can't do any magic, hahahahahahahahah..."  
  
"Yes I can!" yelled Ash. Quickly standing up accidentally knocking over some the empty glasses on the table.  
  
"Then why don't you prove it buddy boy?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Boys, why don't you go up stairs and play?" said Ash's mom.  
  
"OOO, a chalenge is brewing," said Misty.  
  
A chalenge is a traditional magic match were the two opponents test their wits and skills in magic and spells some times a magic creature battle is involved. There is also a chalenge called a 'match' and that is just for creature battling.  
  
Ash Gary and Misty all went up stairs to his bedroom to sit and sulk, mostly trying to thing of places to hold a chalenge. Most everyone held chalenges out side but since it was dark that would be a challenge in it's self. Finally they decided to go out on the roof. Ash's house didn't have an attic so they had to climb out of his window and onto the roof. It never crossed Ash's mind to magic himself up there.  
  
The challenge started out with a test of conjuring. They were to conjure something from the kitchen up to the roof. Gary conjured a cup, and Ash an apple, since they are about the same size it was a tie, Gary was surprised Ash could even do magic because the day before he couldn't do any thing. The next test was to levitate the object. Gary levitated the cup without a problem but Ash had fallen asleep the day they went over levitation spells in class and had no idea what to do. Next they did a moving spell; Gary's cup moved across the roof before he reached the edge of his range, Ash moved his half eaten apple all the way of the roof and over to the end of the drive and let it fall in the trash can waiting to be emptied.  
  
"Ha," said Gary, "well now we should do some creature magic."  
  
"But I don't have any creatures," said Ash.  
  
"We're going to make them and than battle them stupid," said Gary throwing him a garbonza fruit.  
  
Through the whole thing Misty was mediating and keeping score, and when Gary brought up creature magic she stepped in, "Hang on, wait a minute, I think people are going to notice if we start battling up here, and besides it's too dark for a proper match, the moon's not shining."  
  
"Aw, quite your bellyaching," said Gary.  
  
Misty thought to herself, 'Ash my be annoying, but Gary's just rude and that's worse..' They didn't know it but misty had a very short temper and she was looking kind of steamed.  
  
Just than from the lawn the heard some yelling, "Boys are you on the roof? It's time for the oaks to go so get down hear."  
  
They all felt kind of stupid from being caught on the roof, so they went down quietly, and said their goodbyes.  
  
After the Oaks had left and Mrs. Ketchum had finished clearing the table she spoke to Misty, "So, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch..."  
  
"No, it's okay, I just feel bad there isn't more I could do."  
  
"You could wash the dishes for me... Ash help Misty with the dishes!  
  
'Why did I have to open my big mouth,' thought misty as she washed the dishes.  
  
Soon they all went to bed and slept peacefully, to a certain extent. 


End file.
